Harry Potter and the mystic arrow
by jp6075453
Summary: Right after his second year Harry goes on a trip on the queens gambit with his family little does he know how much it will change his life. AU OP-Harry


12 year old Harry Potter is laying on his bed thinking about his friends and what the next year has in store for him. If you were to look at him you would be forgiven for thinking he is just an average kid, but you would be wrong. He had just gotten back from school the week before but this was no ordinary school, it was a school of magic where he had just finished his second year.

Harry was brought out of his daydreaming by his uncle walking in the house and yelling "boy get down here" before slamming the front door. Harry rolls his eyes as he gets up and starts heading downstairs to the kitchen where he can hear his uncle lumbering around. "Yes uncle Vernon" he says as he walks into the kitchen.

His uncle just stares at him for a few minutes until he nods his head having decided something. "We are going on a trip" Vernon says " a very important client named Robert queen has asked that I meet with him and has invited our entire family to stay on his yacht while I meet with him." Vernon starts pacing while throwing Harry dirty looks "unfortunately ms. Figgs is away on vacation so you will have to come as well" Vernon walks up and gets in Harry's face and says "but let me make one thing perfectly clear if you do any of your freakishness on this trip then when we get back I will lock you in your room with no food until one of your freak friends comes to get you." "We leave in a week" Vernon says to petunia who is sitting at the table listening to the conversation.

She sniffs and then looks at Harry and says "we are going to go to the store and get you clothes that actually fit you so you don't embarrass us." Having said that she starts walking towards the front door with Harry following along behind her. Two hours later they return home with Harry's carrying the bags of his new clothes petunia sneers at him and says "you are not to wear any of these clothes until the trip I won't have you dirtying them up and ruining them." Harry's just absently nods and says yes aunt petunia as he heads up the stairs to his room.

He was very excited about this trip as it meant that while they were on this yacht his relatives had to treat him decently plus he finally had new clothes that fit him perfectly. The week slowly passed for Harry as he did all his chores and kept his head down so that he would give uncle Vernon no reason to change his mind about the trip. The day before they are to leave Harry writes a letter to hermione explaining that he is going on a trip and would like her to look after hedwig until he gets back. As soon as he finishes he ties the letter to hedwigs leg." Go to hermione girl and stay there till I get back in 2 weeks" he says as he slowly strokes her feathers hedwig hoots and leans into his hand before spreading her wings and flying out the window.

The next morning Harry gets up and puts on a set of his new clothes before packing the rest away in a bag his uncle had given him for the trip. Once he gets downstairs his uncle starts lecturing him about showing the proper respect and another threat about his freakishness and then they were in the car headed for the airport. Harry stayed quiet the whole way to the airport and ignored the conversation the dursleys were having as he thought about the 2 weeks he would be in America and free from the dursleys torment plus he was going to be on a boat for the first time.

Once they got to the airport and parked the car they walk inside and Harry is astounded to see how packed with people it is. They make they're way to the counter after standing in line and a lot of complaining from Dudley about how bored he was. "Reservation under dursley" Vernon Says brusquely to the attendant behind the counter. The attendant types for a minute and says " I see four tickets first class to starling city. Do you have any bags you'd like to check in?" "Yes we have four and 1 carry on" Vernon says with a hint of impatience in his voice.

The attendant smiles and tags each bag before sitting them on the conveyor belt and then hands Vernon the tickets. Vernon quickly grabs them and walks away with the rest of them following behind him petunia clutching a bag that is holding a book for her and a video game for Dudley. As they are nearing security Harry notices an aisle that has no one standing in line and it seemed the everyone was completely ignoring it and the person standing guard, as he looks closer Harry realizes that the man is discreetly holding a wand in his hand.

Harry decides that must be a magical only entrance but he keeps walking as he knows better than to mention anything related to the m word to his uncle. It takes 45 minutes to get through security and to their gate with another 30 minutes to spare before the plane even started boarding. As the three dursleys are sitting down to wait Harry starts looking around at all the people and he notices a door in the side of the wall flanked by two men that was being completely ignored by everyone that was walking by them even though the two men had wands drawn.

Harry walks up to one of the men and says "excuse me but what's behind this door." The man looks him up and down but stops as his eyes spot Harry's scar his jaw drops for a second before he becomes very serious and says "this is the international portkey departure and arrival room , and may I just say it's an honor to meet you" and sticks out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry just smiles and shakes his hand before saying "thank you" and heads back to the dursleys before they notice where he went.

As he gets back his uncle pulls out the tickets to look at the seats and says "it looks like it's 2 seats per row so petunia you will sit next to Dudley so that I can watch Harry and make sure he doesn't try any of his freakishness on the plane." He says the last part in a whisper so no one else will hear him and gives Harry a dirty look. After a half hour of waiting they finally get to board and as they take their seats, with Harry by the window so that he can't sneak away, they all get comfortable for the 9 hour flight they have ahead of them.


End file.
